1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the following description relate to global illumination-based rendering with respect to a three-dimensional (3D) model, and more particularly, to a method of sampling a virtual point light (VPL) on a 3D space for rendering a 3D space by reflecting indirect illumination such as a radiosity method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various fields including three-dimensional (3D) games, virtual reality (VR) animations, movies, and the like, there is an increased interest in real time rendering with respect to a 3D model. Among 3D rendering technologies, a radiosity method using global illumination considers not only direct illumination by a direct light source included in the 3D model but also indirect illumination by diffused reflection or a reflected light caused by reflection of the direct illumination by an object, thereby increasing rendering quality. In this case virtual point light (VPL) sampling is necessary, which is for properly arranging VPLs representing an indirect illumination effect in predetermined positions in the 3D model.